


Finally Over Ya

by ListlessDevil



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Background Relationships, Background characters - Freeform, M/M, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi, i still don't know how to tag, implied kuroken, no beta we die like daichi, the twins used to like each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ListlessDevil/pseuds/ListlessDevil
Summary: They both know that it's wrong. But still... they just can't help but fall in love. They'll get over it...Yeah, they'll get over it.orAtsumu and Osamu used to like each other but didn't say anything until Osamu got over his twin because Suna came in his life. Atsumu spent his years playing volleyball in hopes that he also gets over his twin when Sakusa Kiyoomi happened.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea when I was scrolling through Pinterest and saw OsaTsumu fanarts and I said "no. but wait... this shit could work". Thank you for my best friend/babe who was just there to listen to me spout random stories and one of those stories is this. I'm shit at this but idgaf anymore.

Osamu knows it's wrong. So wrong.

Osamu just finished taking a bath. He went into their living room to find his twin who wanted to shower with him, only to earn a smack from Osamu. 

"Oi Tsumu, yer turn."

"Mmn."

Searching for the grumbling man, he found him asleep on their couch, his right cheek mushed against the armrest, a slight drool escaping from his mouth. 

Osamu didn't waste anytime and took a picture. Because it was fucking cute. And you're not supposed to think that way about your twin. So he pinched himself and walked over to Atsumu's direction. He neared his face to Atsumu's left ear and,

"I SAID WAKE UP TSUMU, YER TURN!"

With an ear-splitting shout, Atsumu jolted awake, falling down face first on their floor, which was thankfully, carpeted.

"THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, SAMU?"

Atsumu glared at his twin, only for him to point to his mouth in reply.

"Go wash up. Ya were fuckin droolin."

Atsumu hurriedly wiped his mouth and grabbed his towel, stomping on his way to the bathroom.

Yep. You're not supposed to fall in love with your brother, especially your twin at that.

"It's okay, I'll get over him." Osamu stared sadly at the direction Atsumu just went.

Yes, I'll get over him.

Middle school flew by and they were entering Inarizaki High School, together with their childhood friend, Aran. The three walked together to the gym, club application forms in their hands. He listened to Atsumu's endless talks and told him to shut up, immediately starting an argument which Aran tried to break up. 

"I don't care, Tsumu."

"Well ya should, Samu."

"Shut up."

Their argument came to a halt when they walked into gym, a half-awake guy silencing them. The twins instantly stared at the guy, identical stares boring at the half-awake guy.

"Uhh, twins? Stop that, it's creepy."

And the guy finally faces them, his beautiful sleepy eyes fluttering slowly, giving a different feel to his face. And Osamu just can't help but stare at him, equally lazy eyes meeting him.

"You guys here for the volleyball club? The captain's not here yet."

The beautiful guy just continued to talk, his sleepy voice almost tripping Osamu. 

"Yeah, we are. You?" Atsumu asked, both his eyebrows raising.

"Yeah."

"Cool. My name's Miya Atsumu. This ugly beside me is Osamu. And this foreigner-looking guy is Aran."

"Suna. Suna Rintarou. And how is Osamu ugly when you both have the same face?"

Osamu just laughed at that and said, "I'm liking you already Sunarin."

Suna just smirked and nodded at him. As they continued to talk, with Atsumu whining about how Osamu and Suna bonded over dissing him, and Aran trying to comfort him, someone named Gin came in and joined their conversation. A few minutes later, a bunch of guys entered the gym and the captain stepped up, his eyes observing them.

"Sorry for the delay, the third years had something to do. So did the second years. Welcome everyone, let's start a game shall we?"

And all of them displayed a game good enough to earn them their positions as starters. 

Fortunately, he wasn't classmates with Tsumu. Their classmates and teacher can't even determine who was who and he can't let his twin always distract him. Another fortunate thing, Suna was sitting beside him.

They bonded over sleep and silence, with the occasional judging-other-people-for-funsies, and volleyball.

Suna made him relax. All the tension he felt when he was with Atsumu slowly faded away. And he doesn't like where this is heading.

It was summer vacation and Osamu was over at Suna's house, with the latter's parents absent for business. Atsumu was playing volleyball with some guys that he met from another school. Aran and Kita went with him to supervise.

The both of them were doing nothing, just lazing around Suna's bed with the air-condition on. Osamu was reading some manga, half-asleep when Suna broke the silence.

"Hey, Atsumu just texted me to tell you that "you were a jerk for telling Aran-kun and Kita-san for telling them where he was playing." Lol."

Osamu faked a gasp, "But I didn't. Gin did."

Suna raised his left eyebrow, a smirk on his lips.

"And who told Gin where he was playing and who to tell where he was playing?"

Osamu just shook his head, "Sunarin, ya really are hurting my feelings, ya know?"

"Am I? Good. But why do you always get on Atsumu's nerves? Is it a twin thing? Funny because all you do is talk about him."

"Mmn, it's because I was in love with him." Osamu says casually, his eyes never leaving the manga that he was reading.

"Called it." Suna grunted, as if what Osamu just said wasn't so ground-breaking.

Osamu just nodded because he kinda expected Suna will react like this.

"Wait, was? Past tense? Does that mean that you like someone else now? Do I know them?" 

Suna tossed his phone to his side and faced Osamu, who was trying so hard not to fall asleep.

"Mmn. You know them well, Rin."

Suna just thought for a bit, his lazy eyes widening for a bit, "Is it me?"

"Mmn. I like you, Rin. But I'm crazy sleepy right now so I'll talk about feelings after 15 minutes."

And somehow Suna just agreed because he, too, was so sleepy, setting an alarm that'll go off in 15 minutes. 

They both woke up an hour later.

Osamu tiredly rubbed his eyes and stared at Suna for a bit, admiring the way his sleepy eyes try to keep themselves open.

"The alarm said "Buy ice cream" so I'm gonna assume that we missed the alarm that you set for 15 minutes. What were we talking about?"

"Feelings."

"Oh yeah. I like you."

Suna just yawned tiredly, his comfortable sleep with Osamu was ruined by the alarm. He was thinking about how he hates alarms with burning passion when he remembered what Osamu said. 

"Oh. Oh. Yeah. Same."

"So? Does that mean that we're dating and stuff?"

"Maybe. I don't know. Yeah? Atsumu is gonna be so pissed."

And they both laughed, arms automatically wrapping around each other as if they've done this countless of times. 

"SAMU YA PRICK!!! MA TOLD ME THAT YA WERE STAYING AT YER BOYFRIEND'S HOUSE AND I REALIZED THAT YA WERE COMING OVER AT SUNARIN'S HOUSE. BOYFRIEND?? WHAT?!"

Suna groaned at the loud voice, the setter still screaming profanities at his twin.

"Mmn, I was planning to tell ya later but ya already know. If that's all, bye."

Osamu loved Atsumu. He still loves him, but now really as a brother. He doesn't regret his feelings 'cause Suna accepted him so he'll accept what he felt. 

Tsumu, ya bastard. I finally got over ya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu getting emotional.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's have an emo Atsumu guys,

Atsumu is happy for him. For them. He really is. But it still hurts.

He was exhausted after hours of playing and he had to be not rude because Kita-san was glaring at him everytime he was about to be. He took off his shoes and changed into his slippers, his feet finally relaxing. He padded towards his room, ready to shower and sleep when he realized that Osamu wasn't here yet.

"Ma, where's Samu?"

His mom looked up from the drama that she was watching and answered, 

"Oh, he called an hour ago and told me that he was staying over his boyfriend's house."

He hummed in response and was about to enter their bedroom when he suddenly froze.

"Boyfriend? But I thought he was going to Sunarin's house?"

"Mmn, maybe they got together. Rintarou is a good child."

Atsumu felt his eyes water and he quickly rushed to their bedroom, took his phone out and dialled his stupid twin.

"SAMU YA PRICK!!! MA TOLD ME THAT YA WERE STAYING AT YER BOYFRIEND'S HOUSE AND I REALIZED THAT YA WERE COMING OVER AT SUNARIN'S HOUSE. BOYFRIEND?? WHAT?!"

He hears a rustle and Atsumu just knows that it's because of the sheets. A groan echoed and his heart drops because it obviously belonged to Sunarin.

"Mmn, I was planning to tell ya later but ya already know. If that's all, bye."

And the bastard hung up. 

Atsumu collapsed on the floor, his breath getting heavy. Tears started to well up in his eyes, his breathing started to get heavy again. He slowly calmed down, standing up and headed towards the bathroom.

He stood under the shower for 15 minutes, the cold water raining down on him. When he got out, he felt like freezing so he searched for a jacket, only to see Osamu's in his closet. He wore it over his sweatshirt, inhaling Osamu's scent mixed with his. He climbed on the bunk bed, flopping on his twin's bed. 

Tears slowly fell into his face, wetting Osamu's pillow. 

He felt pathetic. He knew it was wrong right from the start but...

He just can't help falling in love with Osamu.

"It's okay." He thinks to himself. "I'll get over him."

He'll get over him.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Time flew by, years spent playing volleyball and witnessing Osamu and Sunarin act like an old judgemental married couple. And he had to grin and bear it, acting like an obnoxious twin.

The night before their graduation, he and Osamu just talked about what will happen next, lying in their bed and making fun of each other.

They laughed for a bit and silence washed over them when their laughter died down.

Atsumu was the first one to break the silence.

"Ne Samu."

"What Tsumu?"

"I like ya, ya know?"

"Stop it Tsumu"

"I'm not joking Samu"

"I know yer not."

And silence filled the room again. Atsumu broke it again with a laugh.

"Hmm, okay. But I'm over it. I like to see ya happy with Sunarin."

"Shut yer trap, ya sap."

"Yeah yeah."

"..."

"..."

"But yeah, I liked ya too."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Good thing nothing happened 'cause yer practically married to Sunarin."

"Yeah, I'm happy now."

"Yer still a bitch for not going pro."

"Ya still bitching bout that?"

"Even yer boyfriend's going pro."

"That's why I'll be cooking for him when he gets home."

"I'm getting jealous, damn it."

And Osamu just chuckled at that. They continued to talk about random stuff until their mother knocked on their door to say "Get some sleep ya idiots!".

And graduation passed.

Atsumu went pro under MSBY Black Jackals where he met Fukurodani's ex-captain and one of the top 5 best spikers in Japan, Bokuto Koutarou. Osamu went to university to study culinary arts and Sunarin went pro under EJP Raijin.

Atsumu took his time, sharpening his skills and trying to get over his brother, focusing on volleyball.

He'll see what happens starting there... As long as he won't get dragged in Bokkun's shenanigans.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The appearance of Sakusa Kiyoomi.

He totally jinxed it.

And when he just thought that he shouldn't be caught up in Bokkun's shenanigans, he was dragged into it. 

Why?

Because Sakusa Kiyoomi was in front of him.

It was a summer weekend and there was no practice, giving them a break from playing. Astumu was about to melt from the heat, planning to spend his weekend holed up in his room, his air-condition left on the whole break. He just finished showering when his ringtone echoed throughout the room. He looked at the ID caller and picked it up, confused on why Bokkun was calling him.

"Hello?"

"HEY HEY HEY TSUM-TSUM!!"

"Mmn, what?"

"Got any plans today? Wanna go out for ice cream?"

"This is new. Aren't ya gonna spend yer precious break with yer boyfriend?"

"But Akaashi needs to finish writing his thesis so he'll be staying at their uni's library."

He can hear his teammate's pout over the phone, earning a sigh from him.

"Okay, I'm just gonna change. Meet me at the park?"

"Yeah! See ya later Tsum-tsum."

And the call ended. Well, he wasn't planning anything big anyway so might as well enjoy some ice cream. He wore a sleeveless hoodie and a pair of shorts because no way in hell is he gonna get out there wearing jeans in this hot weather. He picked his phone and wallet, with his keys inside, and wore his gray sneakers, locking the door when he went out.

He walked towards the direction of the park, which happened to be near his and Bokkun's apartment with Akaashi. When he arrived, he saw Bokkun wearing a cotton shirt and a pair of shorts, on his phone, obviously whining.

"Brooo, it's so hot and Keiji won't even stay home with meee."

He just stood there for a while until the owl finally noticed him and ended the call.

"TSUM-TSUM! You should have said something if you were here."

He shook his head, "It's fine, I didn't want to interrupt your phone call with, let me guess, Kuroo?"

Bokkun nodded while pouting, and the both of them started to walk towards the ice cream shop.

"Listen to this, I was asking Kuroo to sympathize with me but guess what? He called me a simp for Akaashi that I can't even part with him. Well, I guess that's true but when I asked him what he was doing, he said he was lazing around with Kenma. Like that is so unfair!!"

Atsumu listened to him rant while they neared the ice cream shop, totally used to feeling single everytime Bokkun brings up Akaashi or his best bro Kuroo's relationship. When they arrived, Bokkun ordered a chocolate ice cream on a cone and he got a vanilla one. Since Bokkun ordered a different one in a tub for "cooling down Akaashi", he also bought a tub for him to eat when he gets home.

They walked for a while, the ice cream slowly melting. He does not regret buying an extra large cone but it's slowly becoming messy. He slowed down a bit since some ice cream was dripping on his hands when he noticed that Bokkun was already talking to someone. He looked up to see that they were in front a university so he caught up to Bokkun.

"Bokkun, ya should have waited for me."

Bokuto then faced him and pointed to they guy in front of him. He peeked over his shoulder, licking the ice cream that was dripping on his hand, some of it landing on his cheek. He kept licking it until he heard a "Gross."

He snapped his neck, eyes immediately landing on the familiar face. He faced the black-haired man in an awkward position, his fingers in front of his mouth, his tongue lapping at the melted vanilla.

One word came into Atsumu's mind.

Shit.

Two reasons why: 1.) The guy in front of him was also one of the top 5 best spikers in Japan and he practiced with him when they were scouted by All Japan. 2.) This guy is a total clean freak.

Sakusa Kiyoomi from Itachiyama High.

The second reason scared him more because he doesn't want to be dissed by him when he was too drained by the heat. They stared at each other for a while until Sakusa grabbed a packet from his pocket and passed it to Atsumu. He stared down at the package which was unexpectedly some wipes. He mumbled his thanks and started to wipe the mess, thoughts running into his mind.

He didn't expect that he would meet this guy here out of all places. He kinda felt awkward to face him after Komori Motoya teased him for having a crush on his cousin back at the training camp when actually he was trying to get Samu off his mind and Sakusa just looked really hot when he was playing, a perfect distraction.

When he finished wiping, he waved the packet and Sakusa just shook his head, gesturing for him to keep it. He noticed a pair of glasses hanging on the spiker's shirt, so he glanced at it and imagined those frames on Sakusa's face. Bokkun beated him to it.

"Kiyoomi-kun, you wear glasses?"

Sakusa the shifted his stare to the grey-haired guy and nodded in reply. Bokkun was obviously pleased by the reply and pestered the younger to wear them. Maybe it was to shut him up but Sakusa actually wore it. 

Not gonna lie, he looked cute.

Seconds later, they started to fog up and Sakusa pulled his mask down to stop the fogging. And Sakusa with glasses without a mask? It got Atsumu melting like his ice cream.

After showing them what he looked like with glasses, he took them off and wore his mask again.

"Ne Omi-kun." 

Sakusa then shifted his gaze to Atsumu and hummed, indicating him to continue.

"What are you gonna do after university?"

"Oh, I'm going pro in volleyball."

This got Bokuto excited and was about to jump when Atsumu stopped him by covering his face with his palm and moved closer to an acceptable range to Sakusa.

"Oh? What team?"

"MSBY Black Jackals I guess."

He smirked at the spiker's reply and said, "Well, I'm looking forward to setting to you, Omi-kun!"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Months later, Sakusa Kiyoomi officially became a professional volleyball player under MSBY Black Jackals. 

Since he only knew Bokuto and Atsumu at first, he hung around them at a certain distance. The rest of the team is nice to him but they can't come close to him because of his mysophobia. Apparently, that doesn't stop Atsumu and Bokuto.

Akaashi made Bokuto carry a sanitizer with him all the time, making Sakusa grateful to the editor. Atsumu keeps on talking to him but keeps his distance and makes sure that the stuff around Kiyoomi were clean.

Since Bokuto was always jumping around, Atsumu made it his mission to make Sakusa feel comfortable, trying to get him to a conversation and cleaning things before Sakusa used them, even though Sakusa used to clean them again. And Sakusa did ease up, making it easier for his teammates to interact with him.

Time passed and the pair were always seen around together, especially since Atsumu discovered that their apartments were close so he walks Sakusa home to "protect him". Their teammates say that it's just an excuse to spend more time with Sakusa, earning them an earful of Kansai dialect curses from Atsumu.

Just when they were relaxing, they all tensed up when their newest teammate arrived. Hinata Shouyo, with his glorious tan, made everyone on edge. He was confused on why they were acting awkward with him like he was gonna do something and whined to Bokuto about it. Atsumu who was listening answered all of Hinata's queries instead of Bokuto, who was as lost as Hinata since he didn't notice what was happening.

"First of all, it's because Omi-kun is mysophobic. They finally got Omi to ease up on them despite the fact that they had to adjust for him, and your appearance may cause him to go hiding again. It's nothing deep really, it's just that make sure you're always clean before approaching him."

Hinata, the godsent child, understood and said that it was fine since he was used to being always clean because his part-time job required him to deliver food so hygiene is a must. This satisfied Omi and Hinata joined Bokuto bouncing around him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu being a total mood and Akaashi is into them.

It was a Friday night when they decided to eat out. The four of them started to walk towards a nearby restaurant when Bokuto and Hinata begged the other two if their boyfriends can come with. Contrary to Atsumu's expectations, Omi actually agreed easily. Apparently it was because he knew that Kageyama was a clean child back when they practiced together at the training camp and Akaashi is already acquainted with them.

When they arrived, the two setters were already seated on a secluded table. Akaashi sat next to Bokkun, who was beside Kageyama. Hinata sat in front of his boyfriend and next to Atsumu so that Omi is sandwiched between the wall and Atsumu. When the waitress gave them three menus, Hinata immediately leaned across Kageyama to ask which was better, the strawberry flavored energy drink or the grape flavored to which Kageyama answered him with "milk". Bokuto was whining to Akaashi that he wanted bread sticks and Akaashi just sighed and told him to choose an actual dinner. 

Atsumu shared the menu with Omi, the latter just looking at it, not bothering to touch it while the former just held it.

"How about some breaded pork Omi? It has a salad on the side with a cream dip."

"Mmn 'kay. Wanna try the ocean-deep juice?"

"That's nice but I also wanted the purple punch."

"Then let's get both."

Just when they all finished deciding what to eat, the waitress came and took their order. As they waited for the food, the rest of them started to talk with their own pair, Atsumu not bothering with the fact that he's single anymore.

"And Samu the pig got some rice on his cheek."

"Kinda gross but okay."

"And guess what happened next?"

"Sunarin wiped it off of him?"

"He licked it off! And the both of them didn't see anything wrong with that!"

"That's so unhygienic."

"I know right?"

Minutes later, their food arrived. The two couples went to the washroom first to wash their hands, leaving Atsumu and Sakusa alone.

When Akaashi and Kageyama finished first, they arrived to see Atsumu wiping Sakusa's space in the table with a napkin, then placed a plated food in front of Sakusa, then proceeded to wipe his chopsticks with a new one. He then wrapped both his and Sakusa's glasses with a tissue, passing Sakusa a greenish-blue drink. Sakusa then noticed the both of them and whispered something to Atsumu, making the setter look up and nod, standing up and walking to their direction, Sakusa following behind him.

"You guys guard our stuff, alright? And what's taking Bokkun and Shouyo-kun so long?"

Akaashi just gave him a dejected sigh and Kageyama just shook his head as if the question was a nightmare.

Okay. Weird.

He opened the door and immediately saw a sight that immediately made him feel shame. 

Bokkun and Hinata were shooting at each other water using the bidet, both of them dry except their hands. They were blocking the way for the poor souls who were caught up in the crossfire and had some wet spot on their clothes.

Atsumu felt his eyebrows twitch because it was totally okay if they were playing around without other people getting involved.

"THE HECK YA DOIN GUYS? YA GOT THE FLOOR AND THOSE GUYS WET! NO WONDER KAASHI AND TOBIO-KUN LOOKED SO DONE!"

After he finished shouting at them, the both stood properly, their eyes looking down. He looked back and assesed Omi if he was wet and he felt relieved when he wasn't.

He sighed and tried to smooth down his crunched up eyebrows. He then noticed the three guys behind the idiots and and shot a glare to his teammates.

"Whaddya say?"

The two birds faced their victims and apologized. The three of them just waved their hands and said that it was okay, they only wanted a favor.

Atsumu can't believe that he's posing with his teammates in the restroom, with two random guys in the same frame. Of all the places, why the restroom? 

When one guy switched so that he can be in the frame too, he accidentally bumped with Atsumu, making the setter stumble onto Omi. Omi steadied him and the picture was taken without warning.

After they finished taking pictures, they asked if they can post them since they were big fans of them. They agreed because why not? 

When they finished washing their hands, they walked back to their table, Omi scolding them instead of Atsumu because Atsumu wasn't used to actually scolding people because he always came off rude. Sitting down, Bokuto immediately pouted at Akaashi and Shouyo earned a forehead flick from Tobio. Since they didn't want the food to get cold, they started to dig in.

As they ate, the six of them began to talk about random stuff like how late does Akaashi stay up to get his eyebags, what Bokkun looks like without gel, Hinata translating the names of their food to Portugese, how Kageyama is the youngest in their table, how old is Atsumu compared to Osamu, and Omi's favorite cleaning products. The last part got Akaashi interested and Omi happily dropped some brands.

With all the shouting he did earlier and the talking, Atsumu took a sip from his purple drink to quench his thirst.

Fuck, it tastes good.

He tapped Omi on the thigh making the black-haired boy look at him. He offered his drink and said "Try it". Omi nodded and took the glass, sipping on the same straw that Atsumu sipped on, and continued his conversation with Akaashi.

Atsumu stared at him, dumbfounded.

"Fuck Omi I still haven't wiped it yet!"

Omi turned to him slightly, a confused eyebrow raised, shifting his two beauty marks higher.

"So?"

And Atsumu was ready to rip his bleached hair out.

"So? Omi doesn't feel disgusted? Are you okay? Do you usually share your straws with others?"

"Huh? Why would I be? And no? I don't share straws with others."

"Then why?"

"It's because it's you so it's okay."

Atsumu almost fell flat in his face even though he was seated. He decided to not dwell on it in case his hopes that Sakusa will actually like him back will skyrocket. 

Yeah, doesn't mean that he's closer to Kiyoomi than the rest, means that Kiyoomi actually likes him. He sighed deeply, thinking why was life like this? Making him fall for guys that he knows he'll never get a chance with. He continues to eat because it's actually quite good and the rice compliments the breaded pork perfectly. 

He let out a groan and slumped his head against the table because rice just made him remember about Samu, and him being reminded about his twin reminded him having the chance to date Omi equalling to the germs left after applying Omi's 99.9% germ-killing alcohol. He wanted to rant to his lovely brother but sadly he can't because he's still not finished with his dinner. He continued to feel miserable when he saw a movement from the corner of his eye. He straightened up to see Omi sliding his own glass of ocean-deep juice to his direction, indicating him to also have a taste. He took the straw into his mouth, letting the tangy taste of lemon with calamansi and blueberry spread over his tongue.

Seeing him with such a contented look, Omi just smiled fondly at the sight. This was not missed by the editor who immediately pulled his phone out and texted Sakusa. Sakusa also took his phone out to look at the message and reply. 

When Atsumu was finally done eating, he saw Omi typing furiously on his phone, his ears turning red. That cuteness was illegal. It was enough for him to text Tooru, a pro volleyball player like him that also plays setter who he got to know through Shouyo, about how he handles it when Iwaizumi looks cute in public. He immediately got an unhelpful response.

"Just suffer like I did ┐(￣ヘ￣)┌."

He then sent a sarcastic thank you and continued to drink his purple punch which Omi also liked.

Samu, ya bastard. Just when I got over ya, a more difficult man takes yer place.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting together.

When they all finished eating, they decided to go home, especially Akaashi, the editor looking ready to collapse. The two of them walked together, Bokkun telling Akaashi that he'll carry him but the former setter just refuses. 

Bokkun carried him anyway.

Shouyo and Tobio also bid their farewells as they both bickered about what would please Kuroo more, a lazy day with Kenma or an outing with his friends including Kenma, on their way to the convenience store.

When the two couples left, Atsumu and Kiyoomi also started to walk together. It was sorta peaceful, if you just ignored the couple that were arguing behind them. Fortunately, they didn't tag with them the whole way. The few minutes of silence was broken when Atsumu's phone began to ring. He picked it up only to see his dumb brother on the profile. He answered the call, wondering why he was calling.

"Whaddya want?"

"Ya dummy open yer twitter."

"Huh? Why?"

"Just open it! Rin fucking choked because of what he saw!"

"Geez, I'll open it alright. Rest in peace Sunarin. Night."

"I can't believe ya. Night."

When he finished the call, he saw Omi staring at him with questioning eyes.

"What happened to Sunarin?"

"I don't know. They said to open twitter."

The moment Atsumu opened his twitter, he almost tripped if it wasn't for Omi catching him. He didn't even care right now!

A few pictures of them in the restroom were posted but that wasn't all. 

His timeline was spammed with pictures of him looking into Omi's eyes and Omi sharing his gaze while holding him. He almost went blind from the comments that kept on tagging him.

@settertsumu You never told us that you're with @sakusakiyoomi!!! Kyaa!!!

What's the term? Ah! "Looking deeply into your eyes" @settertsumu @sakusakiyoomi

Does this mean that @sakusakiyoomi is okay with touching @settertsumu??? 

MY SHIP IS SAILING *dies* @settertsumu @sakusakiyoomi

He stopped reading, his hands frozen in place, making Sakusa curious. Atsumu snapped out of it when he realized that his phone wasn't on his hand anymore but on Omi's.

"Omi-omi. I'm sorry..."

Kiyoomi's gaze looked up from his phone to him. 

"For what? This isn't worth apologizing, it was an accident."

Atsumu felt his body sag with relief and softly gave Omi a smile.

"Okay."

Kiyoomi quickly looked away and cleared his throat.

"I've arrived. See you. Good night."

Too distracted by the post, Atsumu didn't notice that they have arrived in front of Sakusa's apartment. He gave Kiyoomi a gentle wave as he made sure Kiyoomi went in safe. He was about to walk when he got a text. It was from Omi.

From: Omi-omi  
Be careful on your way home.

Atsumu let out a chuckle because Omi is so cute and his apartment is really close. But that doesn't stop his heart from beating too loudly he swears Omi will hear it from his room.

To: Omi-omi  
Will do. Good night.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

He was so fucked. But sigh, it was inevitable.

They were gonna have a match with EJP Raijin in two days so they decided to stay in a hotel to rest their bodies before the match. 

And of course, his roommate was Sakusa Kiyoomi. 

He was flattered of course when they let Kiyoomi choose who he wanted to room with so that he'll be comfortable and Omi chose him. The two birds of course roomed together and were their neighbor. 

After they ate dinner, Bokkun and Shouyo decided to explore the hotel's lawn and maybe jump at the pool. They both invited Atsumu and Omi but they both refused, wanting to shower and lie down already. When they arrived at their room, Kiyoomi decided to let Atsumu shower first to get rid of the slight smell of wine. Atsumu agreed.

After he finished showering, he wore his black and white checkered pajamas and a plain white shirt, his hair still damp. He signalled to Omi that it was his turn and the latter just stood up and grabbed his towel. After deeming his hair dry enough, Atsumu flopped on his bed, just in time when his brother called.

"What?"

"Rin told me that you'll be playing against each other."

He giggled a bit, slightly tipsy from the wine.

"Uhuh, tell him that we're beating his ass."

He then heard a "What the-" from his future brother in law.

"Tsumu, ya drunk?"

"NO! I'm not hehe. Just tipsy I guess."

"Well, I hope Rin beats yer ass."

"Oh? Are ya on loud speaker?"

"Yeah why?"

"Sunarin yer so going down!"

"Not on my watch, you prick! Also Motoya says to take care of his cousin." Suna shouted on the phone.

"I'm not Omi-omi's babysitter!"

"Oh? That's why ya asked me what cleaning products are appropriate to use and-" Samu was cut off by his boyfriend.

"Seems like someone's got a crush~"

Samu and Sunarin then began to tease him and his mushy brain can't come up with comebacks fast enough because 1. He really did have a crush on Omi and 2. Alcohol does that to your brain.

"No fair! Yer gangin up on me!"

He just received a laugh from the couple and he just can't help but chuckle a little.

"G' night ya little shits."

"Night."

He heard the bathroom door open the moment the call ended.

"Was that your brother?"

He shifted his eyes to Omi and instantly sobered up. He has seen Omi's body a lot of times when they were changing for practice but in a hotel with only boxers on? The sight was about to make Atsumu ascend to heaven. He immediately lied down, his head facing the other way and tried to act like what he saw didn't give him a boner. 

"Mmn. Listen to this Omi-omi."

He ranted to the spiker as the latter wore "actual" clothes which was just a black shirt. 

"And Sunarin was backing him up! Like the unfairness of those two!"

By the time he finished ranting, he was already facing Omi who was already on his bed, also facing him as he listened to his setter rambling.

"You speak of him like that but he's all that you talk about, right?" Omi asked, his eyes never leaving Atsumu's.

Atsumu then gave a sad smile and sat up, placing his chin on his knees as he hugged them.

"Mmn. It was because I was in love with him."

Omi just hummed in response and said nothing. Atsumu the shifted his head to look at him.

"Yer not grossed out? Me liking my brother? My own twin at that?"

"Not really because you two must be pretty close. But he has a boyfriend, right? How do you feel about that?"

"Mmn, his boyfriend is my best friend too. And I'm really happy for them."

Silence then washed over the room. Only the sound from the air conditioner could be heard. A few minutes later, Atsumu's laughter ruined the serenity, making Omi look at him with a questioning look.

"Ya know, I actually confessed to him before we graduated."

He turned to look at Omi's surprised face and continued talking.

"He told me he liked me too but Sunarin came and they began to act like a married couple. I told him I was over him."

"But were you really?"

"No, I lied and I think he knew too. But over time, I did get over him."

"Oh?"

"It's because I liked someone new."

Omi mirrored Atsumu's position and asked,

"Is it someone I know?"

He got a laugh from him, earning a confused look from the spiker.

"It's someone ya know really well."

"Hmm, okay."

"But enough about me. How about ya? Got someone in mind?"

"Yeah."

Atsumu didn't really expect for Omi to answer and his heart began to ache. He asked anyway.

"Oh? Someone I know?"

Omi looked at him in the eyes and he couldn't handle the intensity of the black-haired's stare.

"W-what?" He asked looking away.

"It's someone in our team."

Atsumu wants to cry. It can't be Bokkun because he's practically married to Akaashi and Shouyo-kun is dating Tobio. Is Omi into older guys?

"Hmm, that's hard. Give me a hint."

"Well, they're loud and obnoxious."

Atsumu tries to remember someone who fitted the description when Omi started to add more to the list.

"He has a big head but he's actually skilled and is lowkey considerate to others. Some hate him, well, I used to find him annoying too."

And Atsumu just stops trying to figure out who it was because it was the first time he heard Omi speak so much, proving that he must like this guy that much. Atsumu continued looking glum, unaware of the other's stare on him.

"He often rants about family matters but speaks fondly of them unknowingly." Kiyoomi continues. "He brings out the potential of his spikers but gets easily baited by them to drink." 

"What a fool.", Atsumu mutters into his arms, earning a chuckle from Omi. He feels his heart dropping because Omi actually chuckled. And he can count the times that Omi chuckled with his fingers. 

"Yeah. Yeah, he is."

Great. He's a jerk but a good jerk since Omi likes him and he's a setter since he brings out his spikers' potential? Rants about family too huh?

They both became silent as Kiyoomi looked away. The silence didn't stay for long when Kiyoomi heard sniffling. He stared at his roommate's direction who started muttering.

"Why?"

"I-"

"He sounds so much like me so why not choose me instead?"

"I-"

"I know that I never had a chance but hearing ya say all that kinda hurts."

Kiyoomi stared at Atsumu with a dumbfounded look as the setter continued to cry.

"I like you so much Omi-omi. I can't bear to hear you talk that much about someone who's a lot like me. Who is that someone anyway? Who the- wait."

Kiyoomi gave Atsumu a blank look as the realization slowly sank into Atsumu, the blond turning a dark red. He blinked multiple times and,

"Omi-omi. Is it me that you like?"

He got an eye-roll from Kiyoomi in return, the spiker questioning his choices in life. 

Atsumu hurriedly lied on his bed, covering his embarrassment with his pillow. Seeing such a cute scene, Omi laughs, his shoulders shaking as he tries to point at Atsumu only to fail and hold his stomach, his abs aching from too much laughter.

Forgetting his embarrassment, Atsumu hurriedly looks up from his pillow to stare at Omi, who looked so cute with his eyes closed, his voice traced with raspiness. 

"So you just told me you liked me because you thought I liked someone else you-" He couldn't finish his sentence as he ended up laughing again.

"Omi don't stop right now yer too cute."

Realizing that he was being way too out of character, he hurriedly covered his mouth with his hand only to be stopped by Atsumu, who immediately rushed to his bed to prevent the man from hiding his beautiful smile. 

They stared at each other for a while, leaving Atsumu to stare at the other's lips, the want to kiss him so bad overwhelming him. But it's Omi, and he doesn't want Omi to feel uncomfortable even though the man just told him he liked him. He retracted his hand from Kiyoomi's and started to apologize.

"Sorry, I went too far." Atsumu hurriedly said while standing up. He really wants to kill himself for intruding on Omi's safezone. He was about to take a step when he felt Omi grabbing him, his view suddenly spinning leaving him no time to react when soft lips crashed into his own. 

As the kiss went deeper, he felt his knees go weak and Omi's soft bed met his back. As the lips slowly left his, he slowly started to register what was happening. 

Omi was now pinning him on the bed and just kissed him. As the fact that Omi kissed him slowly sank, the spiker took the time to admire the sight below him. Miya Atsumu, with his eyes wide and his face pink, looked so beautiful that his dreams of him can't even compare with the real thing. 

"I like you Miya Atsumu."

"Omi-omi", Atsumu whispered as he grabbed the collar of Kiyoomi's shirt. "Do it again."

And so he did. 

Atsumu felt those lips on his again and he relishes on the feeling as he slowly responded, their lips moving together. Atsumu lightly exhaled, obviously satisfied, when he felt a wet tongue prodding between his lips. He gasped in surprise, giving Omi the chance to slip his tongue inside Atsumu's wet cavern. As he felt the tongue exploring, he shyly moved his own with Omi's, both of them tasting the other's minty toothpaste. He felt Omi cup his cheeks, making their kiss deeper and Atsumu happily wraps his arms around the spiker's neck. 

When their kiss ended, Atsumu tucked a loose strand of hair behind Omi's ear. Omi looked him and Atsumu nodded in understanding, respecting Omi's boundaries. And Omi just lies on the bed beside him, relaxing when he felt Atsumu hugging his waist. He also circled his arms around Atsumu, the latter moving closer to him. They both lied there on each other's embrace as they soon let sleep take over. Atsumu smiled, thanking whatever god is responsible for what he has now.

Samu, ya bastard. I'm finally over ya and I'm with the guy that I'm willing to stay with forever.


	6. Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu being done with OsaSuna

He can hear it. The cheers and yells of the crowd, screaming for them and their opponent. This nostalgic feeling of being exhilarated when he's gonna play, it's just so euphoric.

And fuck is he excited to fucking kick his future brother-in-law's ass.

"You're making a scary face there Tsum-tsum."

"Bokuto-san you're right, he looks like Kageyama when he tries to smile."

He turns to see the two birds looking at him as if their job was to judge Atsumu's facial expressions, and not to play volleyball. 

"It's nothing. Let's just go beat Sunarin's ass."

He then felt a hand on his shoulder only to see Omi looking at him with his eyebrow raised, shifting his beauty marks higher and he just wants to kiss them so bad. 

"My cousin will be playing too, you know?"

"So? I'll give you tosses and you guys just make sure that he can't receive them."

"You're so mean."

He just stuck his tongue out in reply, which Omi gives back. When they heard their team name being called, they stepped out and began waving. When the other team was announced, he saw Sunarin and Motoya next to each other and Motoya's face looks like he's trying so hard not to laugh at the fact that they'll be playing against each other. Sunarin looks like he just woke up, which probably is what happened. When they both made eye contact, he just groaned as if seeing Atsumu's face was the worst thing ever. 

"What's that groan for?!" He shouted when they were near each other.

"Your face." Suna replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ya lil shit yer dating my twin!"

"So? He looks better than you."

He was about to complain to Omi when he saw Omi was talking to Motoya, he was gonna complain anyway. He just pouted when he heard a shout,

"RIN! BEAT THAT PRICK'S ASS!"

And of course, it's his lovely brother. And Suna immediately lit up as if he just got the best blackmail material ever. 

"WILL DO BABE!" Suna shouted back.

That exchange got people talking. Well, they were used to it. He turned his attention to sleepy fox and began to point at him, 

"Just wait."

When the match started, it was unclear which team would win because they kept on scoring, the points almost reaching 30. The first round ended up on EJP Raijin's favor. 

Oh this was fun.

On the second set, Shouyo went in and Atsumu began to think ways how to use them in order to stop Sunarin's annoying blocks which just keeps on getting better and their stupid libero which he can't call stupid because it might be his future cousin-in-law. When he got an idea, he whistled and called his spikers, making it obvious to the other team that he'll be using them. After telling them his plan, they nodded in understanding and got into position when the whistle signalled the start of the game. 

This time, he used Bokkun as his decoy and Omi to land the finishing spike as he and Shouyo blocked Sunarin's freaky spikes. And they took the second set, leaving them the last set.

With all these jumping and running and these long rallies, Atsumu's really glad that he stayed at their hotel room with Omi the whole day yesterday and just slept, saving them the energy for the last round. 

As Suna jumped to block Bokkun's spike, the owl hit the ball hard, causing a rebound, their libero catching it to pass to Atsumu. Seeing that Atsumu was about to make a set, Suna immediately ran and jumped to block Hinata's spike, only for Hinata to change his spiking position and set the ball to Omi who just slams the ball into his cousin' arms, then bouncing off-bounds, winning them the set. 

Cheers erupted as the 28-29 was changed to 28-30, the goddamn game finally over. He jumped and cheered with Bokkun and Shouyo, the two still jumping and celebrating their win to their teammates after hugging him. However, Atsumu felt dizzy and felt his vision spin, hearing the crowd gasp when he fell. Lucky for him, his boyfriend was there to catch him and didn't leave him to drop onto the cemented floor. 

When Kiyoomi had him steadied, he thanked him and was shocked when he was drawn to the other's chest, arms hugging him tightly and wet lips pecking all over his face.

"Omi? I'm still sweaty."

"I don't care. Are you all right? Gods you almost gave me a heart attack."

_Geez Omi, now I'm gonna get a heart failure because of ya._

Atsumu heard the crowd go silent and he looked up from Omi's chest to see all of them staring at the both of them, and he just happened to see his brother making gagging faces, that little bastard.

"Save the PDA for later behind the doors, Tsumu."

He parted from Omi and saw Suna walking towards them with his arms crossed.

"Shut yer trap, Sunarin."

"It will be Miyarin soon. Are ya coming?"

_What._

Seeing his dumbfounded face, Suna made an exasperated noise and explained.

"To our wedding duh. We didn't tell you?"

"What. The. Fuck."

Atsumu turned to the crowd and spotted his dumbass brother eating an onigiri.

"WHAT THE HELL SAMU? YER GETTING MARRIED AND YA NEVER TOLD ME?"

Osamu choked on his onigiri and turned to him in a surprise.

"I DIDN'T TELL YA?"

Unbeknownst to the players and the crowd, the commentators decided that this family squabble was amusing.

"Didja hear that folks? Suna Rintarou from EJP Raijin is getting married to Miya Osamu! The twin brother of MSBY Black Jackal's Miya Atsumu!"

As they kept announcing, the people on the court just gave them more stories to say.

Osamu, who came down to annoy his brother and feed his lover, is looking smug seeing that his brother who was just about to jump him, is being held back by Sakusa.

"SAMU I SWEAR TO GODS!! HOW?? WHYY?? WHEN?? AND YA DIDN'T EVEN TELL YER OWN TWIN?" Atsumu yelled as he stopped struggling with Omi's arms wrapped around him to "stop" him.

"Sshh now babe. You can fight later when off court. And Rintarou, stop filming."

"Ehh? But this is good material to play at our wedding. "Twin's reaction to his brother getting married" is a pretty good title." Suna said as he did not stop filming.

"Sunarin I swear-" Atsumu tries to say when he was turned to face his boyfriend.

"Atsumu, let's all fight later, okay? The feeling of sweat is getting gross." Omi said as he tried to calm Atsumu down.

"But Omi..."

"What?"

"My right leg is shaking from jumping too much. Help me?"

Kiyoomi just rolled his eyes and Atsumu was getting ready to be supported by him when his boyfriend sweeps him off his feet and began to carry him, his arms automatically circling around the ravenette's neck.

"Samu, Sunarin, congratulations on your engagement. Let's talk this over tomorrow or whenever you're free. We'll be off now." Kiyoomi baded, bowing a bit before starting to walk out of the court, his teammates waiting for them.

The two just waved goodbye and Suna just drags Osamu with him out of the court so that he could feed him there.

"What a sight folks! I saw in an interview last time that Sakusa Kiyoomi actually has mysophobe so he gets uncomfortable with touching people but him carrying Miya Atsumu right now says otherwise. I guess those hugs and kisses earlier wasn't an illusion that we saw! I'm looking forward to the interview to be taken with the two teams later." The commentator announced, his partner nodding along to whatever he was saying.

When they were back inside, they saw Akaashi Keiji, with his glasses and ethereal beauty, waiting for them, along with some other interviewers. 

"Omi, ya can put me down now."

And Omi does, Atsumu leaning on him after. Hinata jumps and greets the former setter and the former little giant, the two looking like they just escaped death. Bokuto just puffs his chest out, earning a laugh from the editor. They asked for an interview and they agreed.

"Congratulations on your win. How do you feel about beating the EJP Raijin?"

All of them took turns in answering, their answers generally saying that it was fun playing against such strong opponents and Atsumu emphasizing how glad he was kicking his brother's boyfriend's butt. 

"So, this question is directed to Hinata, Bokuto-san, Sakusa-san, and Atsumu-san. Since you guys are still young, the fans would like to ask if you're dating someone or if not, what are your thoughts in dating? Let's start with Hinata."

The ginger just hummed a bit before answering.

"I'm dating someone. You guys know him since he plays as setter in Schleider Adlers. He has a grumpy face and loves to drink milk. If you still haven't guessed it, it's Kageyama! We just started dating recently when I went home from Brazil but some things didn't really change since high school!" Hinata answers while flashing his grin and Akaashi has to squint before moving on to the next interviewee.

"Thank you so much, Hinata. How about you Bokuto-san?"

"AGAASHEE! Why are you asking that?" Bokuto whined as he began to pout, making the others who were recording their answers confused because Bokuto normally answers their questions readily.

"It's an interview, Bokuto-san. Please cooperate. You can describe them if you want or you can just say that yes, you're dating someone."

"Yes! I'm dating someone. He's the most beautiful person that I've ever met and we've been together since high school! He used to be my setter and he always has to worry about me. But I'm okay, he doesn't need to worry. That's why, don't worry Keiji. I love you." Bokuto says, as he made a heart gesture with his arms, and Akaashi, the normally stoic guy, turned red and covered his face, making the other interviewers realize that these two were dating. 

After Akaashi stabilized himself, he turned to the two left.

"After the scene that you made outside, the audience have assumed that you two are in a relationship. Anything to say?"

"Nothing really. Atsumu got dizzy so I caught him and those kisses were to calm him down. He said that he couldn't walk properly because his leg was shaking so I carried him. So yes, we're dating." Sakusa answered for the both of them, Atsumu giving him a goofy smile, obviously happy that Kiyoomi admitted that they were dating. 

After those questions, volleyball related stuff were asked and the interview was over. 

They all showered and changed into casual clothes when Atsumu received a text. He opened it and was about to smash his phone until he calmed himself. Looking at the message made him annoyed so he just clicked his tongue and was about to turn it off when Omi asked what was wrong. He then showed him the message, making Sakusa chuckle a bit.

The message was a photo of Osamu and Suna showing off their rings, an invitation on their hand, with a text.

_Here ya are, loser. You'll obviously be the best man and bring yer boyfriend if ya want._

Hinata and Bokuto were recapping their game with their teammates but Atsumu continued to pout because yes, he calls Suna his future brother-in-law but that's only because he knows that they'll get married eventually! But is forgetting to tell your own twin that you just got engaged a thing?

"Atsumu." Kiyoomi called out, making Atsumu face him. He turned to see Kiyoomi sitting on the bench with his arms spread open, making Atsumu dive into his arms and settle on Omi's lap.

Well, thinking comes later. Osamu and Rin can fuck off later when they'll meet up. But for now, he'll just enjoy being with his boyfriend.


End file.
